


A beginning at the end

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Minji doesn't know what to do with how Siyeon and Handong act towards each other. Will she be able to help them talk about how they feel?





	A beginning at the end

Minji woke up to Gahyeon shaking her arm while climbing up the ladder to her bed, and seeing the younger girl on a Sunday, waking her up early in the morning when they didn't have any schedules, made her feel worried about what she was doing there.  
  
"Minji unnie, Siyeon and Handong are on the living room and it's so awkward there, please help."  
  
She sighed and nodded to the pouting girl in front of her, signaling her after to get down her bed since she was going to do the same.  
  
The cold air of the room in comparison to her bed made her shiver, the cold weather was still around and last night's thunder made the house feel even colder in the morning. She put on her pink slippers and went to the bathroom to wash her face and look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Debuting for the second time was still weird to her, specially when they had two new members of which only one of the two fitted perfectly the second she came in, while the other one still had some rough edges to smoothen, being those the language barrier and Siyeon.  
  
She didn't know why, but Handong quickly became friends with most of them but Siyeon. Was her serious appearance something she was scared of? It didn't really make sense since Siyeon often showed her soft side to the girls even if she felt shy about it, it was something she couldn't stop when it genuinely came from her.  
  
Going into the living room, she found both of them sitting at opposite sides of the room, near enough to watch the tv that was playing a rerun of a music show last week. Gahyeon was at the kitchen having some breakfast while looking at her phone, probably stalking their small fandom since she enjoyed doing that and telling the others about it later.  
  
"Hey guys, it's almost the end of promotions so what do you think about having a nice dinner at home with some drinks to chill for a bit?"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"Yeah, why not"  
  
Minji smiled and nodded, taking out her phone to call Bora. She knew she went out with the couple of 97 liners to get groceries, and she knew that she would like being in charge of the alcohol for that dinner.  
  


* * *

  
  
Wednesday of the following week came and finally, they successfully finished their promotions for the second time as Dreamcatcher. It was hard preparing for a comeback while they were still promoting for their debut but it was a fun experience in the end and it payed off seeing how little by little they were grabbing people's attention.  
  
Both her and Bora along with Gahyeon and Yoohyeon, were trying to make dinner and get everything ready for everyone. The rest still had to arrive since the manager that was driving them back home had to stop at a gas station, which led them to be late.  
  
"We are here!"  
  
A loud groan followed by the sound of the door closing, made them look towards the newcomers. Handong went straight to her shared bedroom after saying hi to them in her way, Siyeon sat at the counter to look at what they were making and Yubin quickly went to help Minji with the plates she was carrying to the living room.  
  
"Are we going to eat chicken? And pizza too?! And there's more?! We have the best leader!!"  
  
"Yah, go get Handong, tell her that we have all ready for dinner."  
  
Siyeon nodded and got up. She really didn't want to do what she was told but she also didn't want to be scolded, so once she reached the door to the bedroom, she knocked twice before opening the door by a little bit. After getting no response from the girl, she decided to come in to find her up in her bed talking in Chinese to her phone. She didn't understand anything, she guessed that she was talking to her relatives back in China so she only tried to get her attention and mutter her that dinner was ready.  
  
She only got to understand the words "I love you" before seeing her end the video call she was having and getting downstairs towards the door. Siyeon rapidly went out too and almost ran to a empty spot where she could fit in between Gahyeon and Yoohyeon.

  
The dinner went on smoothly, they talked about how tired promotions were, traveling plans, speculated about who was the one who broke the hairdryer at the room next to them on their last music show appearance and played a couple of drinking games.  
  
They were currently playing truth or dare and the youngest of them all was eager to get drunk after a couple of vodka shots, so they dared her to drink water and lay down when she was still tipsy and didn't seem to be processing properly any requests from them.  
  
It was Handong's turn next to ask someone to choose between a truth or a dare. She had a wine glass on her hand, taking a long drink from it until she emptied it, asking later to Yubin to fill it up for her again to wet her lips, she wanted to enjoy the taste of that reddish liquor before finishing the bottle. She then took a breath and looked directly into her target's eyes.  
  
"Lee Siyeon, why do you hate me so much?"  
  
The room that was once filled with laughter, was now in complete silence. The awkwardness of the situation made them feel tense but Siyeon just kept her cool and answered lightly.  
  
"I don't hate you, it's just that I can't understand you."  
  
"Is it because I'm Chinese-"  
  
"It's not that, I feel like I'm a burden to you if I try to spend time with you because you won't be able talk your friends or your relatives if that happens."  
  
Yoohyeon hugged Siyeon from the side, she sometimes felt like that too but wasn't going to be vocal about it. It was not her turn to tell the rest about a thought she was hiding from everyone.  
  
The Chinese girl put the glass down and once again sighed while looking at the ceiling. She didn't want to cry because some stupid thing. She should've talked to the older girl before but never did, it was all her fault that it ended up being as bad as it was for them now. They even had to show off their awkwardness on a interview and it only made her sadder thinking that all of this time, she thought Siyeon was mad at her for being from another country when she was mad at herself for being a burden.  
  
Their leader took the silence as a cue for the rest to leave them alone, so she shook Gahyeon awake and took her by the hand to her bedroom, while indicating the others to leave the room.  
  
Once they were alone, Siyeon spoke first with amusement in her tone.  
  
"Wait did they just leave us to clean all of this by ourselves? Fuck them!"  
  
Handong laughed, and the other girl smiled.  
  
"Look, it might not be easy to do it but we can work together and find a way to make this all better."  
  
"Are we still talking about the dishes?"  
  
"Both"  
  
Siyeon sneered and nodded while she started cleaning up the mess they made while looking at the younger girl who had just started doing the same.  
  
It was not going to be easy to get comfortable with each other so suddenly but if they worked together, anything could be possible. And as a matter of fact, it was possible for them to become really good friends, maybe even more than that when the time passed and their feelings towards each other were growing to be more that friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong  
If there's any typos of some sort please tell me!!


End file.
